Pairings on DEMAND!
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: I DO ONE-SHOTS! Just ask for a pairing and what you want to happen. Can include  Lemons will be warned the the start of the chapter  crack pairings and OC pairing with a Tokyo Mew Mew character. Review fast and I'll get right on it! :3


**HELLO! My name is Haruko! And in this story I will be making one-shots of Tokyo Mew Mew pairings. **

**Just ask for a pairing (ex. Ichigo and Kish. Pie and Lettuce. Kish and OC[you or a made up character]. crack couples are allowed too! :3) and what you want to happen. If you are requesting a rated M lemon or lime then it will be warned at the start of the chapter~! :D ( I do NOT do yaoi lemons but I will do yaoi rated T) Rape stories are okay if you're like that, fangirls. I don't judge :33**

**Simple as that!**

**But if you are doing (insert Tokyo Mew Mew character)and an OC pairing then you need to add the looks and personality. :33 **

**Here is a KxOC one-shot for example!::**

Ayame sighed and she looked down at her thumbs, that were fumbling against each other. Something was obviously bothering the purple-haired girl. A sound made her bright amber eyes flash to the door of the cafe. A boy with green hair and golden eyes walked in wearing a black hoodie and black jeans.

Ayame looked at her co-workers, who had no idea someone came in because they were too busy with orders, and back at the boy waiting patiently for a table. Ayame crept up to him and straightened her black cafe uniform. She put on a fake smile as she said her happy greeting, "Hello, welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! Table for one?"

The boy smirked. "I'm actually here to see some one."

Ayame felt her heart drop...she was so sure about this one.. "Oh? Who, may I ask?"

"Ehhh, Ichigo Momomiya? She still works here, right?" The boy asked, his golden cat-like eyes scanning the small, crowded room.

"Um, yeah, sure, I'll go get her." Ayame made her way to the kitchen a dark cloud of sadness pouring rain on her head. Ichigo had dish-washing duty and everyone hade the rewarding prize of hearing her complain about it in the morning. She made her way through the doorway and heard the peircing sounds of the loud radio.

"_I love you 1, 2, 3, shoobedoo! I love you 4, that's more, than I can afford!_" Ichigo sang along with the music of 'nevershoutnever' whilst Ayame plugged her ears and yelled over the music, "ICHIGO, SOEMONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Ichigo clicked the stop button and cocked her head to the side, a splash of soap sliding down her cheek. "Wha'd you say, Ayame-san?"

Ayame sighed, "I SAID, some dude is here to see you!" She said, throwing her hands into the air.

Ichigo blushed and un-tied the yellow bandana from her hair and ran her fingers through it. "Is he cute?"

Ayame rolled her eyes, "I don't care!" Ichigo giggled and ran out the door. Ayame stuck her tounge out after her and walked out.

Before she even made it into the serving room she heard a yell and a crashing sound. She ran into the room and saw Ichigo standing a good distance away from the boy and the boy was on his knees with a deep gash on his cheek. "I HATE YOU, KISSHU! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME BACK, YOU JERK!" Ichigo yelled, stomping her foot to the ground. The customers stared, fearfully as the scene played out before their eyes. Ayame's eyes widened and she ran over the the boy, known as Kisshu, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to stand. Her head whipped back to Ichigo and the face took an expression of anger. "Why the hell did you hurt him, Ichigo? Stop being a bitch all the time!"

Ichigo's eyes watered, "I'm sorry..I-I really am!" She wiped her eyes with balled up fists.

Kisshu looked at her and cursed her cuteness. "K-Koneko-chan..." Ayame pulled him along with her to the back rooms and placed him near the sink. She grabbed a red towel and a bottle of alcohol. After putting the alcohol on the rag she dabbed it on his cheek. Kisshu reacted by jerking away with a hiss. "I don't your help, lady!"

Ayame growled and pulled him back down. "Yes, you, do. Now, shut up and let me help you." She raised the rag back onto his cut and he quietly hissed again.

"You remind me of a cat.." Ayame said, gazing at the box of bandages in her hands.

"How?" Kisshu asked, his eyes glued to her face.

"I dunno. Your eyes? And your face?" Ayame mummbled as she ripped open the lid to the box. "That's not a weird thing to say, is it?"

"No, no. I take it as a compliment." Kisshu said smirking.

"Good, it was meant to be one.." Ayame pulled the paper off of the the bandage and held it with two fingers as she brought it up to stick into Kisshu's pale smooth cheek. She rubbed her palm on the ends to make it stick. She felt her cheeks warming up as she came closer to his cheek and laid a short, soft kiss. Kisshu blushed and looked at her with wide eyes.

"E-Eh! What was that for?" Kisshu asked.

Ayame laid her hand on top of his. "It's soposed to make the pain go away faster. My mother always did that when I had a cut, she'd call them _magic kisses_." She blushed harder and looked down. "It might be stupid sounding to you but that's how I was raised."

Kisshu smirked and leaned his back against the cold wall. "Nah, it's not stupid. I like that..._magic kisses_..." He gazed lustfully at her lips as he licked his own.

Ayame giggled softly and looked back up at him. It was only meant to be a glance but his eyes were so...mesmorizing. Kisshu put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours.

A knock on the door broke the intense moment. "Ayame? Your shift is over. You can go home now."

"Oh! Okay, Ryou-san! Thank you!" Ayame stood up and bowed. "Sorry, but I have to go home now." Kisshu stood to his feet and opened the door for her. She blushed and walked out, followed by Kisshu. She was about to walk into the locker room but someone grabbed her hand. "Hm?" She twisted her head back.

Kisshu smirked the smirk that made Ayame's heart skip a beat. "Can I walk you home tonight?"

"E-Er, sure? That'd be nice, i guess."

"You guess?"

Ayame laughed as she slipped from his grip and shut the locker door behind her. She leaned against the door and bit her lip with a blush drawn onto her cheeks. This could be it. The thing that was bothering her all day. A fortune cookie she recieved by a classmate said, "_You will find the truest love, when you get that feeling. You'll know when it happens, be aware._"

She giggled and changed her cafe uniform to a black and white checkered hoodie and blue frilly skirt over black leggings and black and white buckle boots. She raised her har into a side ponytail and used boby pins to slide her hair away from her left eye. She flung the straps of her school bag onto her shoulders and walked out of the cafe, after saying _byes_ and _see you tomorrows_ to her co-workers, met by a very hot looking Kisshu.

"Hi." Ayame said awkwardly.

"Hey, ready to go?" Kisshu held out his hand.

She took her hand in his with a blush on her cheeks that out Ichigo's hair to shame. "Yeah. Ikimasho." She smiled up to him and he smiled back.

_This is good. I can see something special in the future. I can feel the spark. Kisshu..._

**MewHaruko: OKAY! Hope that was good. Ayame is actually one of my characters in a manga I made. If you want to see her go on my deviantart! :3**

**Kisshu: Send MewHaruko your demands on what you want her to write and she'll get right on it! Hurry, while she's still on the computer!**

**MewHaruko: :3**


End file.
